


The Mortal Enemy

by shadowhunterxhunter



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, they spend a lot of time in parks okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterxhunter/pseuds/shadowhunterxhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon wrote a song for Jace that he swears Jace will never hear a single note of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mortal Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> More drabble. Think I might have a drabble problem. Send help.

“I wrote a song for you.”

Jace’s eyebrows raised as he took a bite of his apple. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well let’s hear it.”

“I don’t have my guitar with me.” Simon shrugged sheepishly. “Also, no. Never.”

“If you’re never gonna play it for me, why mention it?”

Simon sighed dramatically. “It was my way of trying to make you come to see the band play tonight?” Simon’s statement ended more like a question, his voice raising half an octave higher. 

“Simon.” Jace’s mouth was a hard line. “You know that-”

“God Jace, this is so 5th grade of you!”

“- Eric is my mortal enemy!”

“Eric apologized! Many, many times.”

Jace raised his brows again. “He hit me with his car.”

Simon winced, not looking his boyfriend in the eye. “You were fine.”

“Do not defend him,” Jace warned. “My face was bruised, Simon. My. Face.” He paused dramatically and took another bite of his apple. “My face is my second favorite part of my body.”

“Stop it.”

“You stop it. As long as Eric is in the band, I won’t come see you play. Sorry,” Jace said firmly, sounding rather unapologetic. 

“Fine,” Simon threw his hands up in the air, scoffing. “Then you’ll never hear my love ballad dedicated to you.”

“I’ll coax it out of you.” Jace smirked and finished the last of his apple.

Simon blushed furiously. “Oh yeah?” Jace nodded. “When?”

Jace stood up, holding out his hand and pulling Simon up with him. “Right now. Come on, we’re going back to yours.”


End file.
